Ashes and Embers
by ThorneofAcre
Summary: Nick gets taken by the reapers. Renard comes to his rescue. Revelations and mixed feelings follow.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This was done for a prompt on Dreamwidth requesting more hurt/comfort fics with Nick/Renard. This pairing rules the world! :P

Summary: Nick gets taken, Renard comes to his rescue. Revelations and mixed feelings follow.

* * *

><p><strong> Ashes and Embers.<strong>

"You what?" He shouted, unable to control the intense wave of rage that swept through him.

"Sir, I'm sorry." Adiland's voice was trembling with fear but Renard heard only disobedience. She had dared to leave the post assigned to her, and now Nick had disappeared. "Sir, he had seemed fine, well into his ritual of drinking himself to oblivion and I thought …" she trailed off, unable to even form coherent excuses and apologies. Not that Renard was actually interested in listening to them. He clicked the phone shut and stood up in one fluid motion.

Dealing with disloyal subordinates could wait. He had a Grimm to find…hopefully before it was too late. Refusing to dwell further on that thought he made his way out of the office.

* * *

><p>He woke up with a gasp, the splash of cold water jolting him into consciousness. Spluttering, he tried to move, only to discover that he was bound to a chair. <em>Classic.<em>

Nick looked around, taking in his surroundings. He hadn't been expecting the Hilton, but anything would be better than _this_. The narrow tunnel, ankle deep water and the noises of rats scurrying alongside the filthy walls suggested that they were in an underground sewer. Oh well, kidnapping must not really be that much of a lucrative business as the movies made it seem.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." A raspy, heavily accented voice called out… Russian? French? Probably French. Nick glanced around, trying to find the source, but failing to see much in the semi darkness. He stopped shaking his head and closed his eyes, hoping for the wave of nausea to pass and the world to straighten itself. Right, he had almost forgotten about the get to know you present his kidnappers had dealt out to him. Head wounds were also not just blood caked on the side of your face, it seemed. Hollywood seriously needed some time in the field.

"Not so dangerous are you now, Grimm?" This time the voice was directly next to his ear. Nick sighed his shoulders sagging; there went his hopes that this little tete-a-tete was un-Grimm related. Just his luck. The sound of a match being struck resonated throughout the tunnel, and a lamp was lighted, providing some degree of illumination. Enough for Nick to make out the man standing right in front of him. Tall, muscular, hair slicked back, clothes dirty and at least three days old. Nick craned his neck slowly, intending to figure out just what kind of creature he would have to placate and give the 'I'm-not-going-to-kill-you-if-you-don't-do-anything-wrong' speech.

However his voice failed him as he took in the scaly skin, small eyes, large nose and the menacing grin which dominated the face, giving the man, the reaper, a manic almost crazy look. Nick blinked; he looked so much like who had attacked his aunt that night, the face he saw frequently in his nightmares. Except that this one was missing an ear.

"Reaper!" Nick hadn't quite meant to growl and certainly not that venomously, well okay maybe he did, but even he could tell that bad mouthing your captor wasn't a good idea when you were bound to a chair, completely at his mercy. But then the guy had probably had his aunt killed… he was entitled right?

"Yes Grimm." The sadistic smile was still etched on his face. "Now that we are past the introductions, let's get down to talking business." He circled Nick as he talked and the detective could make out the outline of at least three other men in the shadows. Probably reapers too… Or maybe something worse, exactly how many creatures were there anyway?

"Business?" Nick inquired, hoping to stall for time, while discreetly fiddling his hands bound behind the back of the chair, hoping to loosen the knots a little so he could break free. "What do you want from me?"

The reaper stopped right in front of him again, forcing Nick to crane his neck to look up at him again. Nick had a sinking feeling in his gut that this man was really enjoying the whole I'm-taller-than-you-'cause-you're-bound-to-a-chair routine. He bent down and Nick drew back a little, God the guy smelled.

"You don't get to ask the questions here pretty boy." He snarled at him, and Nick had to hold his breathe in order to stop himself from throwing up. Reaper or not, personal hygiene wasn't something anyone should overlook. But then, the guy lived in a bloody sewer. "No wonder the King likes you, pretty little thing that you are."

All those sessions in front of the mirror paid off as Nick kept his surprise: (what king?); and indignation: (who was he calling little, he was a cop Goddamit!); from showing through. "And you're sure bringing me here was a smart move, then?" he said carefully. "The king won't be happy when he finds out about this, would he?" No need to tell him that he didn't have a clue what he was talking about. And besides a supposed alliance with some king was better than appealing to Mr. Reaper of the Sewers' sympathy here, right?

Apparently it wasn't a very smart question as it earned him a stinging back handed slap. Blinking away the stars that seem to swim in front of his eyes, Nick resolutely made up his mind to stick to his earlier decision of _not_ aggravating the sadistic reaper.

"The King needs a wake-up call, and we're going to give it to him." The reaper growled, once again his face just inches away from Nick's. "We gave him his chance to maintain the order by turning you in to us, but he refused. Placed a bloody guard duty on you too, the nerve!"

"Now look here." Nick started, head still reeling from the blow. "I am not like the other Grimms you've heard about, I don't kill unless it's a last resort. My aunt…" He was silenced by yet another punch, this one to the gut. He felt the entire air whoosh out of him as he doubled over in pain, bile rising up his throat.

"Your Aunt!" The reaper let out an enraged shout. Grabbing a handful of Nick's hair he wrenched his head up so that Nick was staring at him through the tears clouding his vision. "Your aunt was a fucking murderer!" he said through clenched teeth, spitting on Nick's face before letting go and backing off so suddenly that Nick's world tilted once more.

"Do you know how many of us she killed?" Nick was trying his best to keep up with the ranting of the reaper who had taken to pacing in front of him. "Let's ask my friends here, shall we?" He looked up to see another man step out of the shadows. A glance at his shifted form told him it was a blutbad, though he appeared to be quite young, maybe only in his late teens or early twenties.

"Rene, care to share with our Grimm here what happened to your family?" the reaper encouraged the blutbad forward. Nick looked at him wearily. The blutbad- Rene- walked towards him slowly, coming to a halt just a few feet in front of him. Nick could tell he was no more than a boy, who had been living in the wild for so long, the clothes he wore hung loosely around his thin lanky frame. Empathy towards the youth filled Nick's heart… until he dared to look in his eyes. For someone so young, the eyes were so full of malice and intense raw anger and hatred, that just looking into them made Nick swallow nervously.

"Rene here was 11, when one day he returned home from school to find his baby brother dead on the porch." The reaper's voice filtered through the haze that was clouding Nick's mind. "What did you find when you went inside Rene?" The reaper edged the blutbad on.

"My père was lying in his own blood in the hall" the blutbad snarled, suddenly gripping Nick's collar and jerking his head up. "And my mother was lying beside him a knife jutting out of her chest!" He lifted Nick up, chair and all, and hurled him across the tunnel. Nick, still bound to the chair, hit the wall and crumpled down to the ground, unable to stop the shout which ripped from his throat as his head collided with the ground. But before he could regain his balance, he was hurled from the ground again; this time his mind noted hazily by a geier. Great.

"Let's just get around to kill him already." The geier said, running a clawed finger over the gash on Nick's head which was bleeding freely again. "Enough foreplay already." He smiled sweetly at him, before licking the finger coated in his blood clean.

"Not so fast." Another voice rang out. "The woman had a large supply of weapons and written material which she used to take with her wherever she went." Nick could make out the blurry figure of a fuchsbau walking towards him. The geier holding him up set him down and stepped back. The back of the chair had broken on contact with the wall and Nick winced as the splinters dug into his back.

"You tell us where you've hidden the stash, and you get an easy death." The fuchsbau bent down and said softly. Nick's head swam with desperate ideas. His hands were still tied at the back, his vision was getting blurry; even if he managed to free himself of the restraints he wouldn't be able to take on a blutbad, a geier and a fuchsbau on his own, not to mention that sadistic Reaper. No one knew where he was, and even Monroe was out of town for the weekend. At least there was no more Juliette to worry after him. There was no way on this side of hell that he was getting out of this shit hole alive. Not quite the spectacular bang he had dreamed of going out with ever since he had been rookie cop, but least by getting murdered he would ensure that someone investigate his death: these guys didn't look the clever type who would know how to properly dispose of a body… Mustering up all the resolve he had left he put on the best dazzling smile he could manage, the one which had had girls and guys swooning over him before Juliette had come along and looked the fuchsbau straight in the eye.

"Go fuck yourself."

* * *

><p>So what say you? Reviews are love. :)<br>Updates will be daily, but I can get very happy if there are lots of reviews and post two chapters in one day. :P


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"My my, what a nasty mouth you have there." Nick couldn't help the shudder that went through him at the geier's leering tone. He flinched as a clawed finger was traced over his cheek and over his lips. "I wonder how loudly you'll scream when I rip your tongue out."

"I would advise you to step away from him immediately." A voice, steely and cold rang through the tunnel.

Nick craned his neck to look at who had spoken that had diverted both the geier's and fuchsbau's attentions from him. Not that he needed rescuing or anything, but he could have kissed the speaker right then for his blessed intervention. Not that he was scared or anything, the creatures just smelled really bad and had no respect for personal space, that's all.

As both the creatures standing around him walked forward, Nick got a glimpse of his savior. In the semi darkness he could only make out the tall muscular frame and the outline of a…crown on his head. Great, he thought sourly, he must be sporting a concussion to start hallucinating things now.

"You!" the reaper hissed, walking forward before stopping in front of the figure, effectively blocking him from Nick's view. "Don't interfere now; you should have taken care of this long ago." The reaper was abruptly cut off as in one rapid movement the person he had been talking to shot out a hand and grabbing him by the collar, lifted him several feet off the floor.

"You dare tell me what to do?" he did not scream or raise his voice, yet even the softly spoken words were laced with such danger and menace that Nick felt a shiver run up his spine. And he wasn't even the one dangling in the air… With everyone's attention focused on the newest addition to the party Nick started working on the knot that tied his hands together. The back of the chair had broken on contact with the wall, and he furiously rubbed his bound hands over the splintered wood, ignoring the cuts forming on his fingers, hoping only to cut or at least weaken the rope before the creatures noticed.

"You failed your people," the reaper managed to gasp, "your majesty." Nick was too busy concentrating on slipping his hands, which were now covered in blood, out of the ropes but the loud thud which sounded as the man who had been holding the reaper flung him across the tunnel in one fluid movement, startled him and he looked up. The man walked forward, and Nick gasped as light fell on his face. Sharp angular cheekbones, aquiline nose, and short cropped slightly greying hair. It was a face Nick knew well, though the hard dangerous glint in his Captain's usually soft eyes wasn't something he had witnessed often before. Even as Nick looked, the captain shifted and his suit clad frame was replaced by a tall, leathery skinned creature with large glistening wings sprouting from his back. His body was covered in armoured scales which alternated between bronze, gold and copper in colour; and the face was jutting forward in a snout, fangs bared. But what drew Nick in were the eyes, the glowing orange eyes, without a pupil, full of untamed anger.

"I am Regnant and King." Renard's voice had also changed, turning deeper, almost a growl. "You have dared to disobey me and in capturing and hurting one under my protection have committed treason."

"You became disloyal first, giving shelter to a grimm." It was the fuchsbau who had spoken, though as soon as Renard leveled a smouldering gaze at him, he covered and backed off.

"Yes, I protected a grimm, but only because he was not a threat to my people." The regnant's voice was ringing with authority as he answered the fuchsbau. "If you have a problem with that, I will view that as a challenge against me and proceed accordingly."

"Then I challenge your right to the throne!" the reaper was back on his feet and approached the regnant at a steady pace. "I once kneeled before you and offered you my loyalty, and this is what my obedience has brought." He came to a stop a few feet from the captain and spat on the ground at his feet.

"He's right." The geier snarled. "You don't deserve to be our ruler if you place some grimm above the safety of your people." He was circling the regnant who did not deign to look at him, his gaze fixed at the reaper.

"I never compromised the safety of my people. Do you forget Edmund that when Hulda failed to kill the woman, I had her put down?" Nick looked away from the circling geier at Renard sharply. "She was a threat, a rogue killer, and I acted against her. But Detective Burkhadt is not the same."

Nick couldn't tear his gaze away from the regnant. He had had Aunt Marie killed? She had been a …rogue killer? Nothing was making a lot of sense except the fact that he needed to get away from here before things escalated into a fight. Regnant or not, he didn't think Renard could beat three pissed off creatures plus a reaper on his own, and after what he had just heard Nick didn't really believe he was on his side after all. Not until the geier lashed at the regnant from behind at the same time that the fuchsbau attacked him from the front.

Renard threw off the fuchsbau first before turning around and grabbing the geier in a deathly grip and breaking its neck with a resounding snap. The reaper was the next to run at him with a scythe raised high above ready to strike. Renard easily sidestepped the blade, and feinted to the right before ducking and hitting the man in the kneecap, effectively using his own momentum to break it.

There was a struggle for the scythe as the reaper continued to flail it madly at the regnant, hoping to keep him away from where he had fallen to his knees on the ground. Nick clamped his teeth shut to avoid screaming or biting his tongue and grasping his right wrist with his left hand, he wrenched it until it broke. With tears streaming down his face, he wriggled it out of the knot just as the blutbad who had been lurking in the shadows until now charged at the regnant. Renard had caught and flung away the scythe and was dealing the reaper a blow to the head when the blutbad threw himself at him, causing both of them to crash to the ground, the regnant trapped beneath the wolf.

Nick stood up from the chair, and picking it up, ran towards the blutbad and aiming for the vulnerable spot on the lower back hit him as hard as he could. The wolf collapsed on top of the regnant, who quickly brushed him off and stood up. Not looking at Nick, he walked to where the blutbad was lying unconscious and put one foot on his neck.

"No! Don't…" Nick cried out, his vision suddenly clouding over. The regnant paused and looked at him inquisitively. Nick blinked as the regnant changed back into human form, and arched a brow. "He… Don't kill him." Nick managed to gasp before feeling his knees give out and the vertigo overtaking him. But before his face could make a heavy impact with the floor, a pair of strong arms caught him and lowered him down slowly. Nick blinked and looked up at his captain's face, seeing once again the concerned and worried expression he was accustomed to in his eyes. His vision cleared a little and looking past him he saw the fuchsbau silently creeping forward with the scythe held at waist height, ready to strike.

"Wa-watch out!" Nick gasped, just as the fuchsbau struck, and Renard turned around. The scythe lodged its way into the regnant's shoulder, He let out a ferocious snarl, stood up letting Nick slide to the ground and grabbing the fuchsbau by the neck wrenched its head clean off its shoulders.

Nick watched wide eyed as the Captain stood swaying for a second before crashing to the floor.

* * *

><p>The Captain being a Regnant is not mine but Marcx's idea, used first in their awesome story This Isn't Everything You Are. If you haven't come across it, you're missing an important part of this fandom.<br>Come on people, hit the review link down and leave a word, you'll make my very sucky life a little bearable if you do...


	3. Chapter 3

Oh God, I love you guys for your reviews and alerts and favorites:P I do have a question though, if there are that many of you who like Nick/Renard, why not write more stories for them? Seriously, this fandom is woefully lacking Nick/Renard fics, trust me they are much much more hotter than Nick/Monroe, (Have you SEEN Sasha Roiz?)

Anyway, enough of my indignant ramblings.. Enjoy. :P

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

"Shit, shit, shit…" Nick swore as he fought his dizziness and crawled over to where the captain lay bleeding. The scythe was buried deep within his shoulder and he had turned a pale yellowish colour. "Oh god, shit, shit…" Nick had no idea what to do as he knelt beside Renard.

"That is an unlikely combination of words detective." Renard's weak voice made him look at his face instead of staring at the weapon buried in his shoulder, breaking his trance. The captain was perspiring heavily yet his eyes were twinkling with mirth and there was a half-smile on his lips. Nick blinked, dazed by Renard's apparent calm.

Renard sighed, realizing his attempt at humour had only served to confuse the detective instead of placating him. "OK, there's a mobile in my coat's inner pocket. If you will, take it out and call the number on the first speed dial." Renard knew that if they had to get out of there, they needed help. And explaining the various dead bodies to the cops wasn't exactly ranging high on his to do list right now.

Nick did as he was told, reaching a shaky hand inside Renard's coat and retrieving his phone. He dialled the requested number and help the phone to Renard's ear. The regnant studied the younger man in the dim light as he waited for Adiland to pick up. He wasn't looking good, the gash on his head bleeding sluggishly, probably sporting a concussion too if his dazed unfocused eyes and constant battle to remain conscious was anything to go by. He frowned as his eyes took in the mangled left hand. What has the idiot done?

Renard relayed their location to Adiland once she picked up and told her to hurry, also informing her that she'll need to get transportation enough to take care of the bodies littering the tunnel.

Nick was constantly staring at his shoulder wound, his face relaying his horror and fear for the captain. It warmed something inside the older man, the proof that Nick really cared about him enough to be concerned.

"Sir, there has to be something that I could do to help." Nick's eyes were more focused now and he fixed Renard with an anxious look.

"Pulling out the scythe will speed up the healing process considerably." Renard told him, his voice growing weaker as the blood loss started to make itself known.

"Healing process?"

"One of my abilities Nick, I heal fast." Renard said the evident instant switch of expression from confused to realization on Nick's face faintly amusing. Really the man was an open book when he let his guard down. Not that Renard had seen this expressive side of Nick often; it was usually the calm and collected police officer or the fearless grimm he interacted with.

"Right that... Your highness?" Nick's tone was so openly curious that Renard couldn't help but laugh aloud, though he regretted it instantly, as the sudden movement made him gasp with pain.

"Renard, or just sir would do…" In Nick's opinion, the captain seemed perfectly oblivious to the fact that he had a bloody medieval aged weapon lodged in his shoulder. Nick had no idea what he found so funny. Renard noticed his frown: "Relax, I won't die."

"Yea well, forgive me for not believing that... sir." Nick grumbled, ignoring the waves of agony coursing up his arm, and trying to get a grasp of the scythe.

"Nick, let it be. Your hand…"

"Screw my hand!" Nick almost shouted, furious with his bloody lack of control over his own body. He couldn't stop the tremors racking it enough to get a grip of the scythe and pull it out. "This needs to come out, so I can wrap up your shoulder." He said through clenched teeth.

"Here, let me help." Renard said softly holding out his hands towards Nick who looked at them for a second before bringing his own trembling ones forward. Renard cupped Nick's hands in his own, careful not to tighten his grip on the injured one. He rubbed soothing circles with the pads of his thumbs on the back of Nick's hands, listening to the grimm's breathe slow down and even out. "Loosen the muscles and relax." He instructed.

"Alright sir," Nick said, finally managing to grasp the hilt of the scythe firmly. "This is going to hurt… a lot." He looked at Renard for approval to proceed to find him rolling his eyes at him.

"No shit, detective." Renard's voice was weak and faint but the underlying sarcasm was in an odd way comforting.

"Right." Nick took in a large breathe before tugging at the blade and with a sickening sound, lurching the blade free from the flesh it had been embedded in.

Regnant let out a loud scream before gritting his teeth shut and closing his eyes. Blood was now gushing freely from the wound and Nick knew he had to staunch the flow to avoid the captain dying from blood loss. He quickly took off the shirt he was wearing and ripping off the sleeves he tied the two together, forming a bandage of sorts. He positioned himself such that with a little effort he was cradling the captain's head in his lap, lifting his shoulder a little from the ground. Hand throbbing with every single movement, he started winding the makeshift bandage over the large gash.

"Really sir that whole scary shape shifting thing comes with healing powers?" he said, hoping to keep the captain conscious. They had to figure out how to get out of here and to a hospital, quickly.

"You thought it was scary?" Renard asked, completely missing the point, in Nick's opinion.

"Du-uh, I've seen lots of creatures turn… and yours was by far the most menacing transformation."

The blood gushing from the wound had slowed down and Nick tied the ends of the bandage together, before picking up the rest of the shirt and tying it just a little above the wound, to minimize blood flow to the site of the wound.

"You know that I won't hurt you right?" The regnant's voice was so weak and fragile that Nick paused in his work to check him over for any other injuries.

When Nick didn't reply for several seconds Renard opened his eyes and looked up at Nick who was busy concentrating on tying the knots in the bandage. "Nick?"

Nick closed his eyes for a second, a wave of sadness hitting him, before he opened them again to find the captain staring at him intensely. "You said you had my aunt killed" he said, half hoping that Renard would shake his head and laugh at him, telling him it was a lie he had said to stall.

His shoulders sagged when the captain didn't say anything and he saw the confirmation of his words in his eyes. "Nick, I know it's hard to believe…" Renard paused, as if wondering whether he should go on. "Your aunt was a danger to all the creatures here. She killed indiscriminately, Nick. I couldn't have allowed her free reign in my territory."

Nick looked at the sorrowful eyes of the captain. The man had fought for him, saved his life and probably was going to give up his own for his sake. It was hard to believe that he had ordered the death of his aunt… and yet from what the blutbad- Rene was it?- had told him was true, then his aunt really wasn't as harmless as he had thought. But still… "She just had two months to live, she would have died anyway." He said softly, wanting to forgive the older man who was gazing at him so earnestly that it was hard to meet his eyes, yet still not able to dispel the feeling of betrayal.

"Nick, I wish with all my being that it didn't have to be so. I'm not sorry for having to kill your aunt. I did it to save my people, and I would do it again if have to." Renard reached out his uninjured arm again and grasped Nick's right one. "But I am sorry that my actions caused you pain. I never wanted that. I would never hurt you Nick. Whether you forgive me the death of your aunt or not, I want you to always remember that."

Nick had not noticed the tear that had escaped from his eye until it fell on Renard's face. He hastily wiped another away, finding it in himself to be embarrassed, though the captain was looking far from amused. His grey eyes were full of such raw grief and sorrow that it was hard to hold anything against him in such a state. Really, Nick had had no idea his captain pulled off the injured puppy look so well.

Renard searched Nick's eyes. He could see sadness mingled with concern and finally acceptance. He let out a breathe he had not realized he had been holding, and squeezed Nick's uninjured arm, feeling a little mortified at the fluttering of his heart when Nick squeezed back.

"So, why didn't you let me kill that blutbad?" Renard asked, hoping a change of topic would lighten up the mood.

"He told me something before you came." Nick said, shuddering at the memory "His family had been massacred by my aunt…" Nick's voice trailed off.

Renard mentally kicked himself; this was his idea of lightening the mood? "Still, he took a swing on me. He deserves to be killed just for that." He pretended to grumble making his tone purposefully petulant.

"Yea right, you and your self-important majesty." Nick was grateful for the diversion. "So how long have you been king?"

"This spring would see the start of the 60th year since my coronation."

"60 years?" Nick couldn't help himself. "How old are you, a hundred?"

"Close to eighty six, actually." Renard chuckled at the evident surprise on Nick's face. "What? We age slowly."

"Man, you get to have all the cool super powers… You heal fast and age slow and those wings, can you fly too?"

A warm feeling of… affection swelled in Renard's chest at the young grimm's enthusiastically wistful tone. At last someone who could understand him and still not be intimidated by him. "I can, yes."

"Wow!" Nick seemed to have forgotten that he was a grown man and policeman who was currently nursing his boss's head in his lap. "Man I'm so going to have fun bugging you with my questions instead of Monroe now…" He looked positively gleeful, reminding Renard fondly of a child at Christmas.

"If I had known this would be the kind of reaction I would get, I would have told you earlier." Renard smiled up at the younger man who scowled.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Nick suddenly seemed serious. "After Aunt Marie died, I was so lost and conflicted. You could have said something."

Renard had the decency to look a little ashamed. "I didn't think you'd be exactly this welcoming to the idea…" his voice trailed off, and he looked away. He had always thought that the instant Nick found out about his true nature, he would be repelled and disgusted by the fact that he had been the one behind his aunt's death. Renard had always had a soft spot for the young detective's sharp intellect, keen observation skills and idealistically untarnished and rather naïve view of the world, but ever since Marie's disease had transferred her Grimm abilities to Nick, Renard had become all the more obsessed with Nick. At first he told himself that it was for purely political purposes: he had to know what the grimm was up to at all times to make sure he did not get involved with the wrong sorts of people,; but eventually he had started acknowledging the fact that he had started looking at Nick as a sort of equal. In all his years, he hadn't met a person who belonged to their world yet did not get scared off by Renard after finding out who he was, or stuck by only for their own gain. Nick inheriting the Grimm legacy had been a wish come true: someone who could relate with Renard without bowing down before him and someone he really did feel comfortable around. Then he had become all the more reluctant to tell him the truth, even as he watched him struggle initially and then get more sure footed. The thought of losing him had become almost unbearable. Nick's easy acceptance of his creature side was nothing short of a miracle: perhaps it helped to have a scythe sticking out of his shoulder from time to time. He needed to keep that in mind next time he wanted something from Nick.

"Renard, I think I hear someone." Nick's use of his name instead of the usual sir was more interesting to Renard than what he had actually said. He had heard Adiland and a few other hexenbiests arrive moments ago, but Nick's use of his name sent shivers down his spine.

"Yes that would be the help we called for earlier." Renard said, sitting up suddenly, making Nick jump.

"What are you doing? You'll tear open the wound further!" Nick almost shouted at him, as Renard stood up.

Renard looked down at the grimm and smiled. "This?" he asked, tearing away the bandage to reveal smooth unbroken skin underneath. "This healed five minutes after you wrapped it."

"Huh… you could have told me that before." Nick sounded disgruntled.

"Well, I was in quite a comfortable position…" Renard's smirk was wiped off his face as suddenly the Grimm, who had been sitting cross legged on the filthy floor, suddenly slumped and fell forward face first, unconscious.

* * *

><p>Ahh cliffy... (does evil laugh :D) Don't worry, the end is in sight. Last chapter coming up soon. Penny for your thoughts?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

And here is, as promised, the last chapter. A HUGE thank you for all those who stuck by this story and reviewed. As you can see it is one of my very first attempts at writing and the feedback was greatly appreciated. :)  
>And of course nothing would happen to Nick. I dare not make him suffer for fear of a very sexy and very bad ass Renard turning up at my doorstep with a scythe, ready to cut off ears. Though on second thought, that won't be such a bad thing... what's one less ear when compared to Sash Roiz? :P<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"You bloody idiot!" Renard fell to his knees beside where Nick had fallen, suddenly overwhelmed with guilt. All the time Nick had been cradling his head in his lap, Renard hadn't realized he himself was fighting to remain conscious. The self-sacrificing idiot hadn't even uttered a word.

Renard shouted at the people entering the tunnel, calling out for help. Bending down he slid one arm under Nick's leg, the other under his shoulders and bringing forth his regnant strength he lifted him up in one fluid motion.

"There is an injured blutbad over there, get him medical help and restrain him until further orders." He instructed a couple of men who had reached them first, waving them towards where the blutbad had fallen. "The rest of you take care of the bodies and clean up the entire tunnel." He started walking through the group of hexenbiests who had entered the tunnel now, until he spotted Adiland. "Get the car ready to drive to my place." He instructed her.

Nick needed medical attention as soon as possible, but taking him to a hospital was not something Renard was willing to do right now. He wanted to avoid explaining what they had gotten themselves into and why he hadn't called for backup if they were investigating something police related. Besides he wouldn't feel safe with Nick in such a vulnerable place anywhere else other than his house.

A couple of hours later saw a still unconscious Nick settled in comfortably in Renard's bedroom. Renard had had his own physician pay Nick a visit. His state wasn't very bad, the doctor had told him that Nick had a mild concussion and two broken ribs along with the severely broken wrist and fingers. The hand had been painstakingly wrapped in a cast and the head wound sewed shut under the watchful eye of Renard hovering over the doctor as he worked. Not that he wanted to appear intimidating or anything, he just didn't feel comfortable letting anyone near Nick when he was in such a helpless state as now.

With instructions to wake Nick every two hours, and a large supply of painkillers and antibiotics, the doctor had left, far used to Renard's slightly paranoid nature concerning people who were his responsibility to feel affronted over the lack of trust.

Renard took his post beside Nick's bed after instructing Adiland to put the blutbad in one of the safe houses until Nick felt like dealing with him. Nick looked so serene and peaceful in sleep, young face clear of all frowns and worry, almost heart achingly childlike in his innocence. Just gazing at the sleeping detective made the tension and anxiety which had been building up in Renard ever since he had heard that Nick had been taken slowly disperse and he relaxed, comforted by the knowledge that nothing bad had befallen his grimm and he was alright in the safe confines of his home now.

Not exactly the way he had thought of getting Nick into his bed, Renard mused to himself, but at least the young man was no longer ignorant about Renard's creature status and had seemed to take it all in stride, even the knowledge that Renard had had his aunt killed. Really, the grimm was much stronger than he let on and Renard felt an unbidden swell of pride in his chest. This was one of those whom he himself had nourished into the detectives they were today, and with Nick, for whom he had always kept an eye out, mentoring and guiding him, this was especially true.

Two hours later, Renard was shaking the sleeping detective awake. The doctor had instructed him to ask him a few basic questions every couple of hours to ascertain that he wasn't suffering from trauma or memory loss and Renard racked his mind for what to ask when confronted with tired sleepy silver eyes.

"Who are you?" he settled for lamely, after his mind failed to supply him with anything better.  
>"Nick Burkhadt, police detective and grimm." The answer shocked the captain. He had not expected the injured man to be so forthcoming and honest. Good thing he had had the foresight to not take him to the hospital. This was information he must remember: Nick Burkhadt was not to be left alone if suffering from a head injury.<br>A devious smirk settled on Renard's face as he mused over this newest piece of information about his grimm and as said grimm settled back into sleep, heavily dosed with morphine. The night was going to be quite an interesting one.

"What age did you leave your virginity?" Renard was smirking as he asked the question two hours later.  
>"23, with Juliette." Aww… the 'wait for the right one' kind, how sweet, Renard smiled affectionately.<p>

Two hours later: "Have you ever kissed a guy before?"  
>"No."<br>"Have you ever fantasized about kissing a guy before?"  
>"Yes." Renard sat up straighter. Interesting. The previous answer had put him off a little, Nick had never had the urge to experiment? But this was favourable development.<p>

"Which guy have you fantasized most about?"  
>"Brad Pitt." Renard grinned a little sadistically. Really information about Nick's man crushes was going to come handy if, no <em>when,<em> he got unbearably inquisitive in the future.

"Have you ever fantasized about someone from work?" Renard needled after the next two hours.  
>"Yes."<br>"Who have you fantasized about from work?"  
>"The cap'ain."<br>Renard grinned. He had suspected for a long time that Nick's looking up to him, both figuratively and literally had more to do with the fact that he was attracted to him, but it never hurt for a man to get some confirmation. Two hours passed by with Renard happily thinking of all the other things he'll ask him.

"If the captain asks you out on a date, will you agree?"  
>"No." The short answer dampened Renard's spirits. No? Seriously? Nick's rigidness to propriety would be extremely annoying if he had a not-date-anyone-from-work rule.<p>

"Why not?"  
>"Because the captain is an insufferable git who won't give up with the twenty questions and let me sleep!" Nick suddenly sat up, all traces of sleepiness gone, startling Renard who covered up his surprise quickly and just smiled smugly and leaned back in his chair crossing his arms in front of him, while Nick pretended to glare angrily at him.<p>

"Seriously? Is that your idea of romance? Asking someone out when they're high on morphine?" Nick was shooting daggers at his boss. "And here I thought you were the height of idealism." He scoffed, before suddenly feeling dizzy with the rush of emotions he had been feeling for the past half an hour. Pretending to be sleeping was really hard work when your system was drugged with morphine and your crush of approximately forever was busy trying to get in your pants.

He started feeling lightheaded and his head would have crashed back in the pillow if a hand hadn't suddenly been placed at the cape of his neck. Renard's concerned face came into sight as he gently lowered him backwards, but did not let go even once Nick was lying down.

He loomed over him, peering into the silver grey eyes of his grimm, noticing their struggle to remain awake. "Go to sleep Detective. I'll be here when you wake up." He whispered softly before leaning in and giving Nick a sweet, chaste kiss on the lips. He backed away to find that the detective had already succumbed to unconsciousness and settled down in his chair again.

He wasn't going anywhere, and no one was going to hurt his Nick until he was there. With the knowledge that the person who owned his heart lay but a few feet away from him, Renard drifted off to sleep himself.

Tomorrow would be a new day full of endless possibilities, but tonight both of them rested with the knowledge that each was watching over the other.

* * *

><p>Aaaand that's done! :) What do you think?<br>Leave a word and you'll make me happy. :)  
>Also, to take my mind off things, I feel like writing and the only pairing I can contend with right now is NickRenard, but the problem s I can't get any inspiration... So any ideas? Anything at all would be more than welcome.  
>~Thorne of Acre.<p> 


End file.
